


Remember the Plan

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Anal Sex, Cannibalism, Heavy Angst, Killing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Operas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all the iterations of his life that Will had pictured, ending up like this had never been one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [banshee_tao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_tao/gifts), [Color-division (Romiko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romiko/gifts).



> Based on this wonderful comic by bansheegrahamtao on tumblr: 
> 
> http://bansheegrahamtao.tumblr.com/post/84882916140/it-was-supposed-to-be-funny-but-then-it-wasnt

Will sits in Hannibal’s dining room for the fifth time that month. It was becoming such a common occurrence, and he began to notice that he was beginning to care less and less.

_C’mon, Graham, remember the plan. You’re the lure. Pretend you enjoy all this. Plan._

Hannibal serves up something he calls boiled swan, but more than likely it’s some poor soul who just didn’t run fast enough. But this was all part of it too. Playing along despite his fears, despite his hang-ups. Hannibal sets a blood red plate down in front of him. It clashes with the single white feather that lays next to the meat.

Will picks up his knife and fork and daintily cuts the meat. Hannibal’s eyes bore holes in his skull in much the same way many of his instruments might. He places a morsel on his tongue and chews thoughtfully.

“It’s delicious,” he manages to say with a straight face.

Hannibal smiles his secret smile.

“I am very happy to hear that, Will.”

After the meat has been eaten, he hastily gulps the rest of his wine while Hannibal clears their plates. Anything to rid his mouth of the taste of human flesh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will proves that he and Hannibal are two very different kinds of killers.

They’re standing out in the middle of the woods. It’s 2:33 AM, and he’s in Wolf Trap, Virginia. It’s 2:33 AM, and there’s blood on his hands, his shirt, his face. He meets Hannibal’s gaze. He looks so proud.

Will feels a shiver go down his spine.

“You did very well tonight, Will.”

Will nods. He knows he should be acting more enthusiastic, but the woman was young. Probably twenty-four at most. Hannibal had set it up so that he would be the one to make the fatal wound. She was tied to a tree, barely awake, barely alive. Hannibal passed him the knife. He carefully pressed the knife to her carotid artery, making her death as painless as possible.

_The plan. It’s all part of the plan._

Blood gushed everywhere. As soon as the spray reduced to a trickle, Hannibal went to harvest the meat, for that is all she was now.

It deviates from the plan, but Will feels she deserves some sort of burial. He cuts her free from the tree and gently places her on her back on the forest floor. He crosses her arms over her chest and closes her eyes. He’d say a prayer if he knew any, so all he does is quietly apologize.

When he stands back up, Hannibal is looking at him curiously. He’d have to answer to that later.

“It’s freezing, and I need to take a shower,” Will complains.

Hannibal nods in agreement, and they walk back to the car together.

Will looks out his window and wonders what that girl’s name was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The opera makes Will nervous.

Will feels uncomfortable in this brand new tux Hannibal had _insisted_ he buy instead of rent. It was expensive and itchy, but Hannibal had told him that it was par with the dress code for attending an opera.

“We’ve never been to such a...fancy event before.”

They have been getting closer and closer as the month wore on. And this would be the first event they would attend where they were “together.” It made him want to squirm. Who would ever have thought that the ex-mental asylum patient who tried to have him killed would end up being his date?

“I promise that you will enjoy it.”

Will nods stiffly. His collar is choking him, and the more he pulls at it, the more suffocated he feels. He fidgets the whole way to the opera house until they are in their seats.

“Stop squirming,” Hannibal admonishes, placing a hand on his thigh as the lights dim into darkness.

He stops moving, but barely. Hannibal squeezes his leg in warning. Will ceases movement; it’s in his best interest.

_Keep to the plan. He’ll kill as the Chesapeake Ripper soon. And I’ll be there to catch him. The plan…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get dicey when Hannibal wants to have sex with Will.

With some hesitance, Will lies down on Hannibal’s bed. It’s soft and warm and plushy, but does nothing to quell his nerves. He’s had sex before, he’s even been fucked before, but the stakes were never so high. He had never worried about being killed after having sex with someone, but it’s entirely possible—even likely—that this will be the death of him.

“I’ll be gentle, Will,” Hannibal promises, shoving huge, lubed fingers inside of him. 

_He’s lying to me again. Even though he promised me…_

Or maybe this _is_ gentle compared with how he normally operates. Maybe the way he shoves his fingers deeper and deeper is kind. When the fingers withdraw, he scrambles onto his stomach. 

“I won’t hurt you.”

The words sound nice, but his actions tell a different story. Will hears the bottle open again and then there’s the slick slide of skin on skin as Hannibal wets his cock. There’s a heavy pressure as he takes forever to slide inside. He pushes inside until there’s no way they could be closer.

It’s official. Hannibal has taken everything from him now. He takes and takes and takes. Even as he threads their fingers together, he’s never felt more alone.

Will doesn’t come, but Hannibal does. Will knows it’s just his imagination, but he’s sure he feels Hannibal’s come paint his insides. 

Hannibal pulls out and holds Will close.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Will. Not all men are able to come from penetration alone.”

Will nods into Hannibal’s chest and wonders why he’s doing this.

_The plan…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does the plan even matter anymore?

Will doesn’t even know how this is possible. He’s standing in front of a floor-length mirror in yet another tux. Though this one is decidedly less itchy. Zeller hands him his boutonniere. He mutters his thanks.

“Jimmy and I are going to go out there now. Do you need anything else?”

“No, thank you. I’ll see you out there.”

In the mirror, he sees Jack step up behind him and place his hands on his shoulders. Will feels like he could collapse under their weight.

“I’m really happy for you, Will. I’m happy for the both of you.”

And he gets a crazy thought in his head. He could just tell Jack _now_. Maybe there was no such thing as a perfect moment. Maybe it could all be over now.

“Jack,” he begins, turning around to face him. “There’s something you need to know about Hannibal.”

“Will,” he says in warning. 

And that old look returns to Jack’s eyes. It was the look he used to wear when Will was accusing Hannibal of crimes that he had been imprisoned for. The look he wore when something wasn’t sitting right with him.

The pendulum swings and Will’s handcuffed to a desk at the Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane. 

It swings again, and he’s fussing with his cufflinks.

“Nothing. It’s not important.”

Jack nods. The smile returns to his face; it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. But whatever he’s thinking, he keeps to himself. 

“Time to go out, Will.”

He follows Jack out into the tiny church. It’s full of people who either opera folks or his friends from the BAU.

Will walks over to his spot next to Hannibal as if he were headed towards the gallows.

_This was never part of the plan. It wasn’t. It’s too late. This is happening. This was never part of the plan._

If someone had quizzed Will on the events of the ceremony, the only thing he remembers is Hannibal saying, “I do.”

Hannibal’s lips press against his, and he’s brought back to the present.

Forever and ever, amen


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years is a long time.

Winston whines at his feet as he reads the evening paper in Hannibal’s dining room. They’ve lived here together for five years, and he still thinks of it as “Hannibal’s dining room,” “Hannibal’s kitchen,” “Hannibal’s bedroom.” 

Nothing here was his except Winston. Winston was the only one Will had been allowed to keep. And to be honest, Will hadn’t exactly fought too hard to keep the others. The only thing Will had not budged about was Winston. He was the last stray he found before Hannibal came into his life and made Will the stray in his.

Will scratches him behind the ears and his tail wags. Winston’s ears are starting to go white. There’s white in his snout too. And suddenly it hits Will that he’s had Winston for eight years, making him at least twelve years old. The poor thing was getting old. Will wonders if he still misses his friends. He did have a few pups with Applesauce.

When Will looks up, he finds that Hannibal has been watching him.

“Dessert is ready.”

The thought comes to him unbidden: _the plan…_

“Uhum…”

“Whenever you’re ready, of course.”

Will doesn’t answer, and Hannibal doesn’t press him. He walks back into his kitchen.

“I’m sorry, boy.”

Winston licks his hand. It’s the only comfort he’ll ever receive.


End file.
